This invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system for communicating data. More particularly, this invention relates to a device capable of being incorporated on a substrate and may be powered by harvesting energy from any ambient source, such as, for example, radio frequency, solar power, wind, vibration or human activity which may be stored and/or converted to communication signals to transmit information.
As electronics have become smaller and more durable, there has been a continuous progression towards using electrical devices in ways never before thought possible. The energy source used to operate these devices may typically be a battery, which can be embedded within the electronics and configured for a single use, configured to be replaceable, or configured to be rechargeable. Each of these current options have shortcomings, as an embedded battery may render associated electronics useless once the battery is discharged or damaged, replaceable batteries require additional space and material to house, and an externally rechargeable battery requires additional material for a connecting plug and a battery charger. Each of these options is typically not ideal, as applications tend to demand equipment that can be lighter, without additional power cords and usable during times when access to an electrical wall outlet or other external power source is unavailable.
Thus, a demand exists to have an electronic device that does not require large batteries and may be able to generate its own energy.
As the ability, desire, and reality of global travel has become more commonplace, consumers often find themselves in need of portable electronic devices. Powering these devices may be a challenge, however, as there are many different voltages and frequencies of electricity power supplies in different countries. Electrical wall outlets are typically needed to charge many consumer devices ranging from electric shavers to computers, cell phones, and other devices that may send or receive signals.
Thus, a demand exists to have an electronic device that may be capable of operating without the use of an electrical wall outlet.